Instructions Not Included
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: After saving a girl from almost getting run over, Ian finds out that she's the daughter he never knew he had...literally. So now he has to balance fatherhood with being a youtuber, with some help from Anthony, Melanie and the Smosh Games Crew of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys so here's the thing I kept thinking of this story, and it won't leave my brain like over half of my plot-bunnies. I don't know I just randomly thought of it, so here it is...I hope you guys like it...I can feel your judging stares though.**

* * *

_She watched as her boyfriend walked down the halls with his best friend. Lily smiled fondly at Ian who laughed, as Anthony said something funny...she bit her lip and closed her locker dorr shut. They loved each other alot having been friends for awhile, and gone out for a whole year of couse they did. It started when she'd seen him practicing for track, and she'd go there to see him run...soon they started talking and...things escalated from meant one of two things...well one thing actually. She looked down at her stomach and placed a hand over it. She was pregnant, but she wasn't going to say anything because she'd seen enough movies, seen enough tv, read enough stories on the internet to know that he wasn't going to stay with her. And that was fine with her she didn't need him...she didn't..._

_So...she let him go_

Lisa walked down the street, pulling her hoodie up as her earbuds blared loudly in her ears. The grey clouds overhead were starting to get thicker and thicker. The fourteen year old looked around the street corner when she spotted a man with a bowl haircut carrying a few bags from Gamestop and a TacoBell bag. She stopped and blinked a few times before smiling and rushing to go up to him, when blaring headlights caught her view. Her blue eyes widened, as she stood there like a deer caught in the headlights as someone grabbed her arm and yanked her back making her trip and fall hitting her head on the pavement knocking her out. The last thing she saw before the darkness entered was the man with the bowl hair and blue eyes trying to keep her awake.

Ian looked back, as he heard a car horn honking when he saw a teenager standing there about to get run over. Immediately he dropped the bags and pulled her over so she wouldn't be flattened when she tripped and fell hitting her head on the pavement.

"Oh shit, hang on kid stay with me..." Said Ian, immediately getting his phone out and dialing 911 the car that would've hit her drove off faster than ever. Ian looked down at the girl, and immediately reached into her pocket for her wallet so he could properly ID her. A slip of paper fell out, and the youtuber opened it to find that. It was a picture of him and his girlfriend from Freshman year, he furrowed his brow as he looked from the picture to the girl wondering why she had this in her pocket. He looked at her Id, her name was Lisa Anell. No...Anell wasn't his ex-girlfriend's last name. He shook his head and checked for a pulse sighing in relief as she was still breathing.

Finally once the ambulance arrived, he decided to tag along..he had a few questions to ask her about the picture, and he did want to make sure she was ok.

At the hospital, he sat in the room when the girl began to stir.

"Hey, you ok?" Asked Ian, she nodded and rubbed her head.

" Oh man, how hard did I hit my head?" She asked, making Ian chuckle as she rubbed her head.

" Pretty dang hard, what were you doing in the middle of the street?" Asked Ian, his voice taking on the concerned parent tone, she shrugged and looked down at her lap when he handed her the picture.

" This fell out of your wallet and can I ask why you have a picture of me and my ex-girlfriend?" Asked Ian curiously, the girl looked from the picture to him with her blue eyes.

"That's my mom...and my dad." She replied, Ian's jaw went slack as he looked at the girl in shock before shaking his head.

" Ok kid, look if that was supposed to be a joke it's not funny I don't have a kid." Said Ian, Lisa looked away from him for a split second before knitting her brows.

" In 9th grade, did you have a girlfriend by the name of Lily Munroe who broke up with you in your freshman or sphomore year of highschool? And did she look...slightly big?" Asked Lisa, Ian blinked a few times, he recalled Lily breaking up with him and at the time he did seem to wear baggier clothing.

" Your last name isn't Munroe though," He replied looking at her oddly.

" Anell is the last name my last foster parents had." She replied, Ian lifted an eyebrow.

" Can I ask where your foster parents are?" He asked,

" San Francisco last time I checked...or were they the ones in Burbank? San Dimas? Los Angeles? Pacoima? I've been moved around alot, so it would be really hard to keep track of all my foster parents." She replied with a small cheeky smile and a slight defensive edge to her tone, Ian rolled his eyes and shook his head.

" The ones you live with currently." He replied, trying to keep his patience as best he could. Her cheeky smile vanished and she once again looked away, which made Ian understand and his slight annoyance turn to sympathy.

" You don't have anyone do you?" Asked Ian softly, she shook her head and shrugged.

" I never did really...my mom only left me that picture with a letter saying why she gave me up...about how her and my dad- you met." She replied, Ian looked back down at the picture, and sighed. It seemed way too strange to be true but the evidence was here...she had the picture, she had the story down, and...she had his eyes, his chin, and dimples. So maybe it wasn't too farfetched.

" Do you have that letter?" Asked Ian, she reached into her backpack and pulled it out handing it over to Ian. He took the letter and read it, he'd recognize Lily's handwriting anywhere. It told the whole story...how they met and fell in love...how they dated and ...why she gave her..their daughter away. And it hit him hard, he'd had a kid and he hadn't even known about her for fourteen years. His blue eyes looked at the girl who immediately looked down at her lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I know you guys are confused like wat I thought My Best Chance was supposed to upload with Once Upon A Smosh? Well yes, but...I don't think it's going so well, and I've found that I can't write Dan with girls very well...like I can writ Phan just fine but if I try writing him with a girl it comes out wrong...at least in my mind. I don't know, what do you guys think? Beyond that though, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it**

* * *

Ian stood outside the hospital room, as doctors were inside making sure she was ok and giving their diagnosis. His blue eyes looked down at the letter in his hands. So many questions ran through his mind as he read it through over and over...how could he not have noticed? How could he have just let her go like that? Did she waant to tell him? Why didn't she? He thought...he looked at the girl in the room talking to the doctors. Her eyes were his shade of blue, and when she smiled she had the familiar dimples...she had Lily's nose, and her slight freckles...his hair color. He sighed, and looked up as Anthony came, having told his best friend what happened.

"Hey," Greeted Anthony softly.

" Hey...I'm a jackass, I broke up with her and she was pregnant." Said Ian, making Anthony furrow his brow.

" The way I remember it she broke up with you, not the other way around...maybe she was scared of how you'd react I mean if I were in her position I'd be pretty freaked out too, even if I knew you'd step up...I'd be scared." Said Anthony, Ian sighed as Anthony placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" But she shouldn't have been...I would have stayed with her and tried to support her, and be there for her..for both of them. "Said Ian softly, he looked up and met Anthony's gaze. " How am I gonna do it though, I've never taken care of a kid before."

" You won't be alone though, we'll be here to help you every step of the way...and I for one think you'd be a great dad." Said Anthony with a warm smile as the doctors came out.

"Mr. Hecox are you the girl's father?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes sir, is there a problem?" Asked Ian slightly worried.

"Not at all, she just has a small concussion so I recommend lots of rest, and some fluids as well...and she's abit..undernourished and is slightly below the normal weight for a girl her age. Then again she mentioned she hadn't been living with you, so I recommend you feed her well, until she gets to the proper weight. " Explained the doctor, Ian nodded as the doctor wrote down a few things and handed it over to Ian.

" Alright Mr. Hecox, here is the medication for her concussion and the headaches that will follow, bring her back for a check up in two weeks." Said the doctor before heading off. Ian sighed, as he walked in, Lisa smiled and waved to Ian making him chuckle as he sat by her bedside.

" Hey so um...do you have anyone you're staying with?" Asked Ian curiously, Lisa shook her head.

"Nope, I've been on my own for a year...if you're not adopted or in a good foster home by 13, they send you to a group home where you'll pretty much stay until you're eighteen and a legal adult." She explained, Ian furrowed his brow and looked at her curiously.

" How old are you?" Asked Ian.

"Fourteen...am I gonna stay with you?" She asked, looking up at him, trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice. She knew this was probably incredible wishful thinking, after all part of the reason her mother never even told her father about her. Was because she didn't know if he'd stay and take care of her or not. Then again maybe he'd say yes...take her in...or maybe he'd laugh and drop her off at the nearest group home said a voice in her head.

"Yeah, we have a spare bedroom at the house you can sleep in." Said Ian, Lisa smiled when she caught that word...we...then, she knitted her brow when she noticed Anthony at the doorway before turning to her dad. Ian looked back, and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Not what you're thinking I have a girlfriend." Said Ian hastilly, as Anthony tried to stifle his laughter.

"That's my bestfriend Anthony, he and I work together making Youtube videos for a living." Said Ia, Lsa smiled and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"You're a Youtuber?" She asked excitedly, making Ian chuckle and nod.

" Yeah, you watch Youtubers?" Asked Ian, gratefulto at least have something in common with the daughter he'd never met before, and that was Youtube apparantly. She smiled and gave a small shrug, looking down bashfully.

"Beauty Gurus mostly..I've always wanted to be a Youtuber, it seems like so much fun." Said Lisa, before her smile found itslf off of her face. "But you have to be pretty to be a youtuber."

"No you don't I mean c'mon look at me, I have a stupid haircut and a big belly and I have tons of subscribers...you can do anything you set your mind to. Now c'mon lets get out of here." Said Ian, as he handed her her cothes back, she smiled as he walked out of the room and closed the door so she could change out of the hospital gown.

" See dude? what did I tell you, you're a natural already." Said Anthony, Ian looked up at Anthony and smiled..maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, been a while since I updated on this fanfic right? Well here it is yay! and yeah thanks so much for your reviews, faves and follows**

* * *

"Maybe you should text Mel...since...y'know." Said Anthony, Ian looked down at his phone. He knew that he would have to tell her but, how was she going to respond? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the negative thoughts cropping up. Melanie wasn't the type to fit the evil stepmother archetype, she was cool, and sweet, and just all around amazing. He was confident that they'd get along...after all who wouldn't want to be Mel's friend? He sighed and immediately called Mel to tell her. Lisa walked out fully dressed and saw her dad down the hall talking. Her blue eyes widened and her breathing became labored.

"Are you ok?" Asked Anthony.

"Huh? what? yeah um...who whose he calling?" Asked Lisa, trying to keep calm which Anthony found slightly off.

" He's calling his girlfriend to let her know you're staying with them...is something wrong?" He asked in concern, she sighed and relief and shook her head.

" No I just...nothing." She replied, looking down at the ground, mentally scolding herself for thinking her dad would turn her over to social services when he said earlier he was going to let her stay with him and his girlfriend. She hoped his girlfriend was nice and not some evil stepmother...person. She looked up at Anthony curiously.

"What's she like?" Asked Lisa curiously.

"Who Mel?" Asked Anthony, Lisa nodded making him chuckle." Well Mel is a girl version of Ian, she's energetic and funny, she's creative, smart, you'll like her. I'm Anthony by the way, I'm your dad's best friend."

Lisa smiled and shook Anthony's hand as Ian went over to them, having finished talking to Mel and telling her about his daughter...his daughter, it was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that he had a daughter. He looked up, as she talked to Anthony...she had his eyes, she had his smile, his hair color, his bushy eyebrows...but she had Lily's face shape and chin.

"Hey, so lets go to the house, are you coming Ant?" Asked Ian curiously, Anthony smiled and shook his head.

" No it's fine, I'm taking Kalel out besides think of this as a daddy/daughter bonding experience." Said Anthony with a small smile, as he placed his hands on Lisa's shoulders and pushed her slightly towards Ian. Lisa blinked a few times, and looked up at Ian awkwardly, who ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Uh whose Kalel?" She asked curiously.

"His fiancee, you'll meet her later c'mon why don't we get something to eat. I was getting Mel tacos when...well...lets get food." Said Ian, Lisa nodded as Anthony waved goodbye and headed off. Lisa headed into the car with Ian, and set her bag in the backseat. The road ahead was filled with uncomfortable silence, when Ian finally cleared his throat.

" So um, where have you been staying this whole time?" Asked Ian curiously.

" Nowhere...no one at the group home noticed." Said Lisa, Ian furrowed his brow.

" I'm sure someone would've noticed, c'mon where is it I'll take you there and we can get the rest of your stuff." He replied, she immediately looked up at him with wide frightened blue eyes.

" You're not gonna leave me there...are you?" She asked.

" No we're just gonna get the rest of your stuff and notify them where you are, Even if you don't think they noticed I'm pretty sure they did." Said Ian, she looked up at him, and he did seem sincere. She also highly doubted he'd offer up a place to stay if she was just going to take her back. She nodded and cleared her throat before giving him the directions. She followed him out to the brick building, and up the concrete steps. Her stomach lurched, and the lump in her throat gre biger. She felt like she was going to throw up but...then again she should've been used to this by now.

She watched as Ian went up to the front desk, deciding to stay close to the door in case she needed to bolt and make a run for it.

Ian looked back at her as she looked nervous and scared...he wondered what exactly happened to make her act like this.

"Hang on, ok Munroe Lisa, goes by the last name Anell. mother deceased and father deemed unknown." Said the woman.

"Welp, I'm here now and I'm reasy to take her home I just came for the rest of her stuff." He replied, the woman behind the computer got up and went to a file cabinet. She looked through it, and pulling out a form.

"Ok Mr. Hecox, sign here, and we're going to need a DNA test to prove you really are the father, and we're going to need you to sign some forms." She replied before handing Ian some papers and a small cup. Ian lifted an eyebrow as he looked at the cup.

" This is just standard procedure so we can determine if you really are her parent and not just some random guy off the street." She replied, Ian nodded and headed to the bathroom when Lisa made her way over towards the desk.

"Can I stay with him? He really is my dad." Said Lisa, making the woman roll her eyes and look up at the fourteen year old.

" Lisa thats what you said last time." Said the woman, making Lisa roll her eyes and shrug.

" Hey he looked alot like the picture ok, but this time I'm sure that this is the real Ian Hecox...I actually goggled him this time." Said Lisa, muttering that last part under her breath before looking at the matronly woman. "Please, can I stay with my dad? I've only known him for an hour at most but he seems like a really cool guy...and I mean yeah the last...12 foster homes didn't work out but this one might."


End file.
